Rudy Tabootie
Rudolph Bartholomew “Rudy” Tabootie is the main character. He is in Fifth Grade. He travels to Chalkzone with his best friends Penny and Snap. He has a magic chalk that he can use to draw portals into ChalkZone and draw things out of thin air. It has been suggested throughout the series that he has a crush on Penny. When Rudy was eight, he discovered a magic piece of chalk that allowed him to enter an amazing world called "ChalkZone", a place where everything that has ever been drawn in chalk, and then erased, reappears and remains forever. Since his discovery, Rudy lives a dual existence, one in the real world and one in ChalkZone. In his adventures, he has saved ChalkZone and it's inhabitants from countless dangers, and saved his town a few times, when some of the more unusual elements find their way into the real world. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Rudy Tabootie appears as a Master Model that you have to collect in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He only appears in the console version. In the handheld version he is replaced by Snap as Master Model. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Rudy appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is the only one of his show to represent it. He fight using his magical chalk. Bio An aspiring artist, Rudy was punished for drawing on his school's chalkboard by his cartoon-hating teacher. Upon reaching for a new piece of chalk to write his lines, Rudy came across a magic piece of White Lightning chalk, which granted him access to a whole new world... a world where every chalk drawing lived on long after being erased... the world of Chalkzone! Together with his friend Penny and his doodle Snap, Rudy went on many adventures, using his magic chalk and his imagination to guide him. ...until one day, Rudy drew a portal to Chalk Zone, only to find nothing left but a heavily beaten Snap clinging to a small fraction that remained. Chalkzone was completely wiped out! Determined to get to the bottom of this, Rudy sets off to find the source... with his magic chalk in hand (and pockets), ready for anything that comes his way! Special Powers *None inherently; wields a brand of chalk known as "White Lightning", which can create objects and even grant life upon being drawn in Chalkzone. Quotes Intro: *"I've got good old White Lightning by my side. How can I lose?" (Intro) *"I've got the chalk!" (Intro) *"Hope you've brought some erasers. It's gonna get messy!" (Intro) *"You picked a bad day to wear all black. Fair warning." (Intro against Black Cuervo) *"It's like I'm talking to myself! Sorta..." (Intro against Tommy Pickles) *"Whoa. You guys make an ugly doodle like Scrawl look like a masterpiece." (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *"It'll take more than an oversized eraser to wipe out my doodles!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"Wait till Snap gets a load of you!" (Intro against El Tigre, RRBM or Man-Arctica) *"Ugh. Do I have to draw you a map or something?" (Intro against Dora) * "Eh... what's up, doc?" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) * "Well, this is a shocking surprise. Ha! Get it?" (Intro against Stormy) *"This one's for Chalkzone!" (Intro against Pariah Dark) Win Pose: *"Magic chalk. Works every time." (Win Pose) *"Oh man, I should draw a comic book about this!" (Win Pose) *"Does this mean I've gotta clap you to get all of that chalkdust out?" (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"By chance, are you related to Bullnerd? Cause MAN, those teeth!" (Win Pose against Kyle) *"Brrrrr. I should've drawn myself a sweater!" (Win Pose against Man-Arctica) *"Well, we may sound alike, but I guess we don't win alike." (Win Pose against Tommy Pickles) *"I gotta admit... a cat with a hook for a hand isn't anything I've seen before!" (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) *"Whew! That was tough. I've got to head back to Chalkzone!" (Win Pose against Pariah Dark) Victory Screen: *"And my teacher said I was wasting my time drawing cartoons!" (Victory Screen) *"Funny. I didn't even think my magic chalk could work outside of Chalkzone, but boy, am I sure glad it does!" (Victory Screen) *"You draw, too? Neat! We can swap doodles, if you'd like." (Victory Screen against Doug) *"I have no idea what that sciency mumbo-jumbo was, but Penny talks like that, too! She'd like to meet you, that's for sure." (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"I may face off against bubblegum spiders in a land made up of chalk drawings, but fairies? Come ON, that's totally unbelievable!" (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) *"I guess you weren't ready after all." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"I would've drawn something cool on the sidewalk for you, but your jackhammer's completely destroyed the pavement! Oh, well..." (Victory Screen against Rocko) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery Rudy_tabootie_big.gif|Rudy in Chalkzone Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Starter Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Chalkzone